


I must go, my skateboards need me

by smitehamner



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smitehamner/pseuds/smitehamner
Summary: Yata has a very stressful day and Neko likes to curse.





	I must go, my skateboards need me

**Author's Note:**

> Has bonus audio for the story until about the line break. Not necessary for reading, so you don't have to listen if the quality/pitch adjustment/accent annoys you.

_Yata was ridin’ down the streets._

_Doin’ sick kick flips past the peeps,_

_Slidin’ down the rails,_

_Bein’ a super cool skateboarder._

 

_Then he decided to kick it up a notch and use his red powers to go fast_

_But instead…_

 

_[Insert “I must go my people need me” skateboarding gif]_

 

_He flew away like the crow he is_

_Going_

_“Shit”_

_“Fuck”_

_“Damn the fuck is goin’ on”_

_And other words Neko isn’t supposed to say_

 

_When he finally got down he swore “Those rat bastard silvers. I’m gonna get them”_

 

_[Insert graet drawing of super angr crow Yata]_

 

_He then skateboarded like a madman on fire._

 

_He might have also actually been on fire._

 

_On the way, he found Saru who went_

 

_“Mi-”_

_“Sa-”_

_“Kiiii”_

_so Yata had to pause his search for those damn silvers and beat this shitty monkey up._

 

_So he picks up his skateboard and smacks Fushimi right in the head, but then Yata goes flying again_

 

_[insert skatebord slapping glitch gif]_

 

_Fushimi probably stands there dazed and confused, but Yata landed, like, 10 blocks away and his anger at the silvers was now stronger than wanting to hit his rival._

 

_As he’s riding to get to the island, the awesome crow realizes that this must mean he’s part of the silver clan now and has become a traitor._

 

_So he rides down to the shore, goes “Fuck this shit I’m out,” and majestically jumps into the ocean._

 

_[insert gif of the "Fuck this shit I'm out" skateboarding video]_

 

_Being absolutely soaked manages to cool him down for a bit and he gets to the island and asks for Professor Weismann but those silvers are not at home so he has to keep searching. So he gets back off the island and searches again._

 

_Eventually he finds Neko and Kuroh, but not Shiro._

 

_“Where’s your shitty king,” Yata yells, fire in his hand._

 

_“Shiro is not shitty! He’s mine and he’s perfect,” Neko yells back._

 

_Kuroh, acting like a badass, puts his hands in position to fight and lowly asks, “What do you want with Shiro?”_

 

_“You fucking know,”  Yata accuses._

 

_“We do not,” Kuroh responds._

 

_And so Yata and Kuroh get into a fight. The crow spitting fire and the dog grabbing and throwing him around_

 

_Neko helps by making the ground not look like what is really there so Yata keeps tripping._

 

_Yata realizes that this was a flat surface before, so using his skateboard ruins Neko’s tricks and he starts not completely losing the fight._

 

_But then he does a jump and doesn’t land._

 

_[Insert a skateboard game flying glitch gif]_

 

_Neko and Kuroh stop in shock and watch as Yata says many words -that Kuroh is now threatening Neko to not repeat- as he holds onto his skateboard._

 

_Neko wisely comments, “The crow flies”_

 

_Kuroh is smart and thinks fast and pulls Yata back down before he gets too far away._

 

_Neko and Kuroh interrogate Yata about his silver floatiness and Yata continues yelling and blaming them when it was: not. their. fault._

 

_Then they all decided to go find Shiro together to find out what happened because he was off at this meeting with the other kings._

 

* * *

 

 

“... and that’s how it went,” Neko finished her story. She used third person for dramatic effect and filled in most of it with an approximation of what Yata had told them on the way over while trying to use loose quotations as an excuse to swear while Kuroh looked on in disapproval.

 

Kuroh swapped between silently scolding Neko for trying to swear like Yata during the tale and trying to keep an eye on Yata himself to ensure he didn’t start trying to attack Shiro.

 

Yata, tired and still somewhat damp from his earlier dip in the ocean, simply glared at Shiro for the entire story. Seemingly without even blinking.

 

Shiro sat uncomfortably the entire time, switching between paying attention to Neko and glancing towards his newfound archenemy. “I’m sure I would know if I made someone a part of our clan.”

 

Yata threw his skateboard. He aimed for Shiro’s head while accounting for gravity with a shallow arc, but instead the board took a completely linear trajectory and hit the ceiling. In response to this, Yata increased the intensity of his glare towards Shiro.

 

After his skateboard hit the ceiling, lost its momentum, and dropped to the ground, Yata finally grinds out a couple words to Shiro, “Fix. It.”

 

“I- I guess I can try,” Shiro responded as he reached to touch Yata’s shoulder, “but since I didn’t do this, I don’t know if it’s possible.”

 

Shiro made a legitimate attempt to unsync what seemed to be the silver clan’s biological wave mixed into Yata’s usual red wave, but had no success.

 

“It didn’t work,” he said, “Do you have any idea on when or how this could have happened?”

 

“It’s your fucking power, you tell me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually fill in the gif sections with sketchy Yata versions. I do have some notes written on what the backstory is with what actually went down, but it's not really presentable. If you are here... let's say after September 2018, and you comment asking for me to post my notes as they are, I'll post them as the second chapter. There's still chance I might manage to continue it before then though.


End file.
